


Careless Whisper

by sudo_InkR4VEN



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Closet Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Fade to Black, Infolink abuse, M/M, Phone Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudo_InkR4VEN/pseuds/sudo_InkR4VEN
Summary: Adam and Francis abuse the infolink





	Careless Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> I made this as a challenge to write a fic at 1k or under. It's exactly 1k words. I was trying to also not write porn - I might write after the -fade to black- if enough people clamor for it :v
> 
> No formal beta, let me know if there are errors!!!

A hiss of breath in his ear startled Adam.

With a slight jerk, Adam bolted upright in his chair. Jesus, what the hell had that been? Must’ve been dozing off – today had been surprisingly slow. Only some mundane paperwork was left, and-

An alarm on his desktop interrupted his train of thought. ALERT: HEADS OF SECURITY MONTHLY MEETING W/ SARIF. A crackle on his infolink, and moments later FRANCIS PRITCHARD flashed on his retinal display.

“ _Jensen._ ”

“ _Pritchard. Why’re you calling me? We’re going to see each other in a few minutes at the meeting._ ” Adam stood from his desk, swinging his coat up over his shoulders as he grabbed a few scattered datapads.

“ _I have a challenge for you._ ”

“ _Oh? What’s that, Francis? Are we going to play ‘who’s the better Head of Security?’. Pretty sure Sarif would agree it’s me._ ” Goading Francis was like petting a cat’s stomach at times. Fun, but full of danger.

“ _No,_ ” a pause, then the hacker’s voice was low, husky. “ _We’re going to play something a little more daring._ ” Jensen’s gait faltered as he came out of the office, stepping into the elevator. He continued to subvocalize to his lover.

“ _Francis…I’m not sure if-_ “

“ _Did I give you permission to speak back to me?_ ”

Spitting out the words with so much force while still using just the infolink was a feat in and of itself. Adam knew this because as Francis walked into the elevator he looked bored, not like he was giving Adam dirty talk.

“ _No…sir._ ” The two of them stood across from each other, dying sunlight drenching the glass canopy of the elevator.

“ _Good boy. Behave during the meeting, or you won’t be allowed to jerk off for a week._ ” Pritchard leaned back, arms crossed with a shit-eating grin. Adam huffed but said nothing.

 

* * *

 

 

They took their seats across from Sarif in the conference room. “Adam, Frank, it’s nice to see you in person for once!”

Frank nodded, bristling with suppressed annoyance that Sarif easily ignored. “You seem to be doing well, son! Let’s talk about the monthly projections and how they compare to the actual data…”

“ _Adam, mic check._ ” Francis’s lips barely moved as he switched to his infolink. A foot brushed against Jensen’s leg as the gangly hacker adjusted himself in his chair.

“ _Loud and clear…sir._ ”

“ _Good. Because I want you to know how good you look in that coat of yours. But, I’m more curious as to what you’d be wearing underneath it._ ”

Adam’s eyebrows arched, the only outward sign of their conversation.

“ _Whatever you wish, sir._ ”

“ _Give me suggestions._ ” The hacker fiddled with the datapad in his hand. “ _A pair of those old-fashioned sock garters? Maybe some real garters, with fishnet stockings._ ” Frank glanced at Sarif’s Powerpoint presentation with a bored expression – but as soon as the boss turned his back, he wiggled an eyebrow at Adam.

“ _I like that idea. I’d wear a golden garter belt, sparkly golden thigh-highs…And a gold ribbon tied in a bow around my dick._ ” Jensen chuckled aloud, unfortunately catching the attention of the third party in the room.

Their boss knit his eyebrows in confusion. “Son, I’m not sure if it’s that funny of a joke.” Adam coughed. “Sorry boss. Reminded me of something else.” Sarif shrugged, and continued his presentation.

“ _Mmmm, a present for your owner? Very good. I’d kiss up and down your thighs, trace your garter belt up and around your waist. You’d be wearing a collar, of course._ ” Pritchard cleared his throat, a flush blooming on his face. Looks like he was the one getting worked up…

“ _Of course. Property of….Irradiated Danger Noodle._ ” A scowl from Pritchard, which Sarif took as a sign of displeasure about his presentation.

“Sorry Frank, that’s just how things are at the moment!” Sarif threw up his hands, going on about the monthly budget, how it would affect the quarterly…

Back to business. Well, _their_ business. Adam continued. “ _You’d reward me, let me suck on your cock. You’d make those cute noises that drive me nuts. I’ll moan and let my subvocalizer vibrate your dick._ ”

“ _Christ, Adam._ ” Francis was very quickly realizing that this was not just a bad idea, but a Bad Idea. “ _Keep going._ ”

Adam bit his lip. “ _You could put a leash on me. Parade me around in the thigh-highs, matching gold heels. I wouldn’t be wearing anything else. Unless you wanted me to._ ”

Frank was breathless. “ _Where would I take you on a walk? Maybe around Sarif Industries after hours. We could fuck on Sarif’s desk, I’d leave the cameras running. Make our own home video. Delete the records, send you snippets during the work day and catch you unawares._ ” Frank smirked quickly at Jensen, then turned to Sarif to answer a question.

Adam tasted blood in his mouth with some surprise; Had he really been biting down that hard on the inside of his cheeks? “ _Fuck, Francis. I don’t think I’m…_ ” his voice was very husky, face flushed almost red. Sarif looked at Adam, alarmed.

“Son, are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Adam coughed, the first word sounding much rougher than he meant. “Fine.” Sarif eyed him with disapproval.

“I know those augs are new…Maybe your Sentinel is off. Go get checked out by the LIMB clinic son, we’re pretty much done here anyways. Frank.” He nodded to Francis in acknowledgement, then waved the both of them away, turning back to the rest of the presentation.

Both men left the room, Francis following Jensen at a leisurely pace. “ _Good job, you almost blew your cover,_ ” the hacker sneered over the infolink.

Adam continued walking, silent.

“ _Cat got your tongue?_ ”

Adam whipped around a corner, Francis dashing forward to keep up but colliding with him instead. Suddenly it was dark, cramped. Frank felt blindly behind him to close the small door.

“You’re _mine,_ Jensen.” Fuck, Adam was just a _dick_ sometimes. Francis felt the grin against his lips as bodies and mouths connected.

 

The closet was closed over an hour.


End file.
